


Contact High

by Azbiel



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, holiday fanfic, somewhere around s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This low quality material is surprisingly soft." She looked oddly intrigued with it and it made him take a gulp. The clear signal of her high makes him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact High

**Author's Note:**

> notes|This is not betad all mistakes are my own. which i am aware might be a lot. I just cant help myself I tend to be hardcore dair trash...

He spots it in his peripheral vision the tangle of smoke, losing thickness in the air the streams growing thin. If he was honest, he had smelled it first the strong, earthy, fresh and according to chuck the best green you can get on the upper east side. The joint wasn’t even a third of the way finished tip gone, but that was about it. He looked at it now it had his full attention, it just seemed wasteful, so when curiosity was too much to fight, he reached out, took it between his fingers holding the edge carefully as to not drop it. With one last brave gasp he put his mouth to the end and inhales hard and suddenly his coughing and his lungs feels like they are bursting. He regains himself after a few minutes and looks at the joint in his hand cautiously and decides he's already gone this far. So smokes a few more puffs a little more gently and he can feel a little heavy by the time he's putting it down he decide the floor looks more comfortable and he remembers he's in the Waldorf's house sneaking around once again.  
He thinks he doesn’t mind as much as he should in fact, he sort of likes the idea of Blair being his secret. Or Blair is having him for one. His feet had sort of led him to the Waldorf home and he was not surprised to bump into Chuck on the way off the elevator. Chuck gives his usual snide Humphrey and he can tell he isn't threatened by him and it sort of unnerves him and maybe that is how he ends up here. Looking into the vastness of the Waldorf home and for the first time he notices the room atmosphere, its lightly lit and dim and he finds it comforting, so he lets his back relax against the couch and that is when he hears her.

"Humphrey." she puffs making him smile a large goofy smile that might be a clear signal of the content running through his bloodstream. A medicinal strong herb and mix of hormones along with greater empathy he tends to share with her. And his thoughts flow towards her hair seems awfully soft he really had not thought of it too much or had tried not to anyways, thou now he can't help himself. She must of course notice because she is looking at him intently, her eyes darting back and forth and suddenly she spots it half a joint still lit on the marble of her countertop and her eyes go wide with the realization and it's really unexpected how she just gives him a devilish smile.  
"Will Humphrey you really are full of surprises." she says matter of factly.

" You might as well give up Waldorf." he raises his eyebrows and his smile widens. "You just can't figure me out." letting his head fall and maybe looks at her from under his eyelashes. She looks so soft he can't help himself and lets his eye wander lingering on the warm tone of her skin, slightly golden and he can imagine running his hands slightly along it. She seems to radiate heat just by her indifference it makes something deep inside his gut fill with warmth and nostalgia he wants to latch on.

"Isn't that the truth." she sits on the couch next to him when he lets his head fall into the couch, she is there above him, she looks sort of angelic due to the haziness of the lights. And he can feel the plush of his sweater rubbing against her knee. "Your high." she states, but doesn’t pull away and grabs what is left of the joint and takes a hard hit and she looks almost awkward in her green silky dress, her eyes shut and her body stiffens and she starts coughing frantically he can't help himself and laughs, laughs so hard his insides hurt he finally catches his breath in the middle of her second hit. She throws him a death glare he spots it.

" I thought you were a natural." he admits

" I have no intention of becoming a high class stoner." she says and passes him the joint their fingers brush against each other it sends a little jolt up his spine, he's been slowly adjusting to the feeling of their bodies touching on a more regular basis.  
"So why are you doing it now." he takes it from her and takes the hit. He asked curiously because it does not make sense, her smart she knows better. So does he to be truthful, he is already too relaxed for his comfort thou he decided to go with it.

"I thought of leveling the playing field." she smiles at him, eyes glassy and wide smile. " Also, it seemed wasteful." he hears her words echo his thoughts and for a moment he wants to kiss her so badly. It's just a moment, but it's enough for the thought stick. And he feels her sink in next to him shoulder to shoulder on the alabaster floor and he sort of surprised she is this close to him. And it feels strangely intimate and when he shifts his shoulder rub against her skin just below the thin green straps that hold her dress together and he thinks the deep green highlights they suit her skin.

"It really did." He nods and is sort of stuck in thought when he feels it. Her fingers on his sweater just very slightly stroking it makes it furl under the fingertips.

"This lower quality material is surprisingly soft." She looked oddly intrigued with it and it made him take a gulp. The clear signal of her high makes him smile.

"Something's got to keep me warm in the cold streets of Brooklyn." But he doesn’t look away from her fingertip on the hemline of his sweater.

"Makes sense." She doesn’t argue and it throws him off, but the kush flowing through him making him follow her sweet channel5 and he finds himself leaning in.  
"Of course it can't make up for that terrible off white beige. " It takes Dan a moment to register the snide remark, and she isn't looking at him just lets go of his sweater with a slight tug and turns around, her chestnut hair looking perfectly velvety and he self-consciously steps back and suggest sleepless in Seattle for tonight's movie. She agrees excusing his earlier behavior and it must be the high because he leans in anyways and captures her lips pressing his own firmly against her so she won't mistake it for anything other than what it is. His not sure weather the tingles in his skin are ever going to fade as he pulls back. She seems stunned a bit, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted and it must be her high because he swears he feels her fingertips brush against the back of his hand sending electric signals to his brain he can't seem to ignore. Nothing more is said about it as the movie is inserted and for most of the movie while tom hanks slowly grieves over the loss of his wife Blair's hand brushes the back of his own knuckles and she must be getting used to his touch as well because she leans into his shoulder her head resting there. They seem to relax into each other the high wearing off slowly, her thumb making the frequent journey from his thumb knuckle to his wrist. The night goes on like this electricity in the air with the ever present lightness they seem to bring to each other and the strong smell of herb in the air. She shifts slightly on his shoulder so that she is looking directly at him and he can feel her eyes over his cheek and he turns to meet them. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration. He is about to ask what it is. He is at the end of his high and he slowly comes back down and he slightly squirms under her glare. Thou suddenly her hands clutch in his sweater and she is pulling him in all teeth and tongue. He gasps into her, but immediately responds letting his lips part and her tongue meeting his and the contact high is heavenly and he melts into her. As she pushes her body flush against his he groans or whimpers he's not sure. Though he has never been more grateful for Chuck wasteful tendencies.


End file.
